A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of drive chain tools, more specifically, a pneumatically-operated press tool that installs master chain links onto a drive chain.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a press tool that is configured for pressing on a master link onto a drive chain; wherein the press tool includes a cylinder inside of which is a pneumatically-driven piston that is spring-loaded in order for the piston to return to a retracted position; wherein a distal end of the cylinder includes a master link support jig that is partially exposed via a side opening; wherein the master link support jig includes a master link recess that is configured to support a master link body of a drive chain there against; wherein an opposing distal release; wherein the compressed air inlet is configured for attachment and use with a compressed air hose; wherein the pneumatically-driven piston includes a master link face that is configured for use with a master link plate such that the master link plate is pressed onto the master link pins of the master link body; wherein the compressed air hose emits a burst of compressed air that is used to drive the piston thereby pressing the master link plate onto the master link pin of the master link body, and immediately thereafter spring members retract said piston in order to remove the drive chain therefrom.
The Scott Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 8,117,819) discloses a chain repairing tool that is configured for pressing side plates of chain links. However, the tool does not use a piston with a master link face and master link support jig.
The Wang Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,797,920) discloses a tool device that is used to assemble and disassemble a drive chain. However, the tool is not a pneumatically-driven press that is particularly adapted to press master link plates onto master link pins, and which further supports the master link body.
The Buermann, Jr. et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,875) discloses a tool that is used to assemble a master link to a motorcycle drive chain. Again, the tool is not a penumatically-driven tool that supports the master link body, and further includes a piston to press the master link plate onto the master link pins.
The Simpkin et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,611) discloses a device for assembling side plates and heading rivets in roller chains. Again, the tool does not rely on a compressed air source to drive a piston, which presses on a master link plate onto a master link pin.
The Yu Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2011/0179761) discloses a clamping tool for assembling or disassembling a chain structure. Again, the tool does not rely on a compressed air source to drive a piston, which presses on a master link plate onto a master link pin.
The Bean Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,436,429) discloses a chain repair tool. Again, the tool does not rely on a compressed air source to drive a piston, which presses on a master link plate onto a master link pin.
The Shipman Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,361,971) discloses a tool for repairing a drive chain. Again, the tool does not rely on a compressed air source to drive a piston, which presses on a master link plate onto a master link pin.
The Bowers Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,158) discloses a device for inserting and removing pins from a roller chain. Again, the device does not rely on a compressed air source to drive a piston, which presses on a master link plate onto a master link pin.
The Her Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 340,172) illustrates a design for a chain disassembling tool, which does not depict a pneumatically-driven piston.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a press tool that is configured for pressing on a master link onto a drive chain; wherein the press tool includes a cylinder inside of which is a pneumatically-driven piston that is spring-loaded in order for the piston to return to a retracted position; wherein a distal end of the cylinder includes a master link support jig that is partially exposed via a side opening; wherein the master link support jig includes a master link recess that is configured to support a master link body of a drive chain there against; wherein an opposing distal end of the cylinder includes a compressed air inlet and an air release; wherein the compressed air inlet is configured for attachment and use with a compressed air hose; wherein the pneumatically-driven piston includes a master link face that is configured for use with a master link plate such that the master link plate is pressed onto the master link pins of the master link body; wherein the compressed air hose emits a burst of compressed air that is used to drive the piston thereby pressing the master link plate onto the master link pin of the master link body, and immediately thereafter spring members retract said piston in order to remove the drive chain therefrom. In this regard, the pneumatically-operated master chain link press tool departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.